


Just How Fast the Night Changes

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [5]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Andrew, First Date, M/M, Medical Intern!Bridger, Online Dating, Second Date, Zoo, Zoo Keeper!Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew hasn't been on a date since high school; he's rusty. He's gonna say that's why he's so nervous about this online dating contraption.</p><p>
  <em>The modern, online dating au that no one asked for.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Because I think like 3 people ship this and I'm one of them.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who says Romance is Dead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713264) by [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will). 



Andrew nervously checked himself in his mirror, straightening the tie around his throat. Was it too much? Probably.  
  
Sighing, he tugged it from his throat, chucking it onto his bed and staring out the window at the sky, already beginning to darken. Winter had its perks, he supposed, watching around the dark street – cats ran home as the chill in the air dropped, getting worse.  
  
Andrew shuddered and turned his attention back to the mirror. His shirt was done all the way up to under his chin, and Andrew was glad you couldn’t go wrong with a white shirt. He was in smart, black skinny jeans, and some Dunlop Converse-look a likes adorned his feet. Checking himself on more time, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and then grabbed his phone.  
  
There was a message from Hugh and Andrew found his breath caught in his throat.  
  
_Just wanted to check to see if tonight is still on? x_  
  
Andrew burst into a smile, shaking a little as he tapped his reply out; knowing that Hugh was nervous about this made him feel a little better.  
  
_If you want it to be x_  
  
Of course I do. I’ll meet you at the restaurant, unless you changed your mind about me picking you up x  
  
Andrew grimaced.  
  
_Personal rule. I’ll meet you at the restaurant at 9 x_  
  
See you soon then :) x  
  
Andrew took a deep breath, and gave himself one last check in the mirror before he went to grab his leather jacket. He tugged it on, and felt a familiar comfort as the faded blue leather weighed his shoulders down. He’d had it for a long time; he’d had his last growth spurt in his first year of medical school, hitting 6 foot.  
  
The jacket had been a present from his Father, a _well done on making it_. He’d died a year later, almost to the day.  
  
Andrew had almost dropped out of medical school, almost went home to be with his Mother, to help his brothers through the loss, but they’d demanded he stay there – his Father wouldn’t want him to drop out.  
  
Andrew closed his eyes for a moment, before they opened to look at a photo of him and his Father, hung on the wall. They’d been to a medical school open day, his Father wanting to help Andrew choose a school; Andrew only went to the school his Father picked, it was the best choice, and his Father being the decorated surgeon he was really helped him gain his place there.  
  
Now, years later, he was a decorated surgeon himself, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that his Father would be proud of him.  
  
Glancing at the clock next to the picture, Andrew chucked his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys, and all but flew out the door to his apartment.  
  
8.50pm was not the time to be leaving for a 9pm date.

-xox-

Andrew smacked his steering wheel, and leant back in the leather seat, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course, he was running late, and there was a car crash on the way. Opening his eyes, he rolled them before grabbing his phone.  
  
_Hey... you still coming? x_  
  
Andrew glanced at the time, to groan when it read 9.13pm.  
  
_Yes! Yes, I swear! There’s been an accident; I’m caught up in the traffic, that’s all. I’ll (hopefully) be there soon! Promise!_ _x_  
  
Andrew shoved his phone into his breast pocket and watched the traffic; thankfully, the traffic seemed to clear as though they’d seen his text, and he managed to cruise down the road. He paused momentarily, peering at the crash – an ambulance was there already, and his pager wasn’t going off so he shook his head and turned his head forward, driving the last few miles to the restaurant.  
  
Finding he had to park a block away from the restaurant, Andrew parked quickly, and hopped out the car, locking his door before he half-hurried through the streets.  
  
Once he hit 79 th and Main, he took a deep breath.  
  
He could see the soft light of the restaurant, bathing the street in a soft orange colour, and then he realised there was a man outside, leaning on the wall just next to the window.  
  
Andrew took a sharp breath and smoothed his shirt down before he started walking down the street. The man was frowning at his phone, and he looked like he was about to give up waiting for someone, when he looked up, meeting Andrew’s eyes.  
  
He paused, and glanced at his phone, before back up at Andrew with a smile. As the doctor got closer, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was Hugh.  
  
“I cannot apologise more.”  
  
Hugh stepped forward with a kind smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as they did. Andrew smiled, recognising the signs of an actual smile.  
  
Andrew stared at the man’s face, and found he could smile properly.  
  
He had pale skin, thickened, as though he had spent a lot of time in harsh weathers; he had a long-ish beard that finished where his neck ended and his chest began, and thick sideburns that went up the side of his face. His hair was long, and it had been half-straightened, framing his face, finishing at his chin. Soft, pale grey eyes were smiling at Andrew, and he could have sworn he saw relief in them.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, crap happens.”  
  
They hesitated in front of each other momentarily before Hugh awkwardly held his hand out. Andrew, for some reason, thought he was holding his arms out, and went in for a hug. Hugh laughed and immediately wrapped his arms around the doctor, who withdrew.  
  
The colour of his cheeks really didn’t go with his hair.  
  
Hugh tugged the door open, and motioned for Andrew to head on inside, and the doctor dropped his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face.  
  
“Glass, reservation for two at 9pm.”  
  
“You’re a little later than we expected but please, this way.”  
  
Andrew continued hiding behind his hair as Hugh followed the hostess. He pulled the chair out, and Andrew smiled softly as he sat down, nodding a small thank you. He tucked himself in under the table and immediately put his phone on the table where he could see it.  
  
“I’d like to apologise in advance for tapping a lot on my phone. My work never really stops, I can’t afford to.”  
  
Hugh tilted his head a little as he pulled his own chair under the table. “What do you do?”  
  
“I’m a doctor. I tend to keep it off the dating sites or people expect you to pull out your wallet on the first date.”  
  
“Don’t you worry about that, I can cover the bill.” Hugh smiled softly. “A doctor? That’s amazing, hats off to you. I applaud you.”  
  
Andrew laughed softly and ducked his head, embarrassed again. He snatched up a menu, hiding his red face behind it. He focused on the words, and then realised that Hugh was talking.  
  
Immediately, his head shot up, his cheeks flushing ever darker.  
  
Great start.  
  
Hugh laughed a little and smiled. “I said, how long have you been practicing in New York?”  
  
“Since I graduated med school.”  
  
“How long has that been?”  
  
Andrew laughed a little, finding he was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. “Four years.”  
  
“Where did you graduate from?”  
  
“New York University School of Medicine. Top of my class.” Andrew let his eyes wander back to his menu.  
  
“That’s amazing!”  
  
“Following in my Father’s footsteps.” Andrew smiled, deciding on a chicken dish, before he set his menu down. “What do you do?”  
  
“I used to be a conservationist, but some stuff happened. Now, I work as the bear keeper at Central Park Zoo.”  
  
Andrew nodded a little, resting his elbow on the table, his chin on his hand. “What happened?”  
  
“I’d rather not discuss that on a first date.”  
  
Andrew nodded a little. “Understandable.”  
  
“Would you like a drink?”  
  
“Something soft, if you wouldn’t mind.” Andrew smiled. “I have to go to work in about six hours.”  
  
“3am shift start?”  
  
“Yes, I got the graveyard shift, but I’m also on call. If they need me, they beep or page me and I have to run off.”  
  
Hugh narrowed his eyes and Andrew shifted on his seat. “What..?”  
  
“Are you sure this isn’t all some elaborate muse and you’re just a casual guy, and this whole doctor ruse is so you can run off if I turn out to be crazy?”  
  
Andrew burst into laughter and hung his head. “You got me!”  
  
Hugh smiled and reached over the table to gently tuck Andrew’s hair behind his ear. His sleeve slid up and Andrew tilted his head.  
  
Catching the man’s hand, Andrew gently ran his fingers down the scars that covered his wrist. “Are these bite marks?”  
  
Hugh went silent and Andrew glanced over at his face. His smile had dropped, and his eyes had filled with a soft sadness. Andrew quickly dropped his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no, it’s alright.” Hugh cleared his throat. “It’s what happened. My group and I were studying wildlife in a forest; we came across two bear cubs and before we knew what was going on, their mother attacked us. We barely made it out alive; not all of us did. I barely survived myself.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Andrew stared down at his hands, licking his lips.  
  
"The bears at the zoo are a lot less brutal," Glass laughed a little, gently tugging his sleeves back down over his left wrist, covering the thick scars that mapped down his arm. “Don’t be sorry, I should have known I couldn’t hide them all night.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have pried.”  
  
“Anyone would have.” Hugh smiled a little and then caught a waitress’ eyes as she went by, ordering drinks. Andrew poked at his phone, cursing himself.

-xox-

As the night went on, Andrew’s found himself falling harder for the soft smile across the table from him. Hugh was just the kind of man he had wished he could have found in high school, and then later on in university.  
  
It was going well, at least, Andrew thought the date was going well – Hugh was currently playing with Andrew’s hands, softly running his fingers over the map of veins that decorated Andrew’s pale skin.  
  
They’d eaten their main course, and Andrew had even let Hugh convince him to have a sneaky sip of wine. They’d laughed over a good amount of jokes, and Andrew had just let Hugh convince him that the chocolate fudge cake wouldn’t blow his waist line when his phone had started chiming at him.  
  
Sighing, Andrew tugged his hands from Hugh, grabbing his phone off the table.  
  
“Bridger?”  
  
“Andrew? Shit we need you up here _now_ ; there was a car crash near Madison, and one of the ambulances crashed and one of the paramedics needs surgery and we need you up here ASAP.”  
  
“I can be there in about 15 to 20 minutes, alright? Just breathe.”  
  
Even as he spoke, Andrew was standing quickly, taking a last mouthful of his coke. Hugh was paying the bill and Andrew mouthed a quick _sorry_ at him, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.  
  
“15 to 20 minutes?!”  
  
“I’m near Madison and I’m not in an ambulance so you’re just going to have to hold the fort for nerarly 20 minutes. Calm down, Bridger, you’re young but you can do this, I know you can. If you can’t, then I need you to get off the phone, and call Fitzgerald down from HTC, can you do that?”  
  
“I-I can do this.”  
  
“I know you can; just breathe, and direct the staff. I’m going to hang up so _I_ don’t get into a crash. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Andrew hit the end call button and found Hugh was already stood up, clearing a path for Andrew to rush through to the door.  
  
The cold air hit him like a brick wall, and he gasped a moment, breath snatched away from the cold, 11pm air. Hugh’s warm arm wrapped around his waist and Andrew turned his head to stare into those hypnotising pale grey eyes.  
  
“Let me walk you to your car. One sip of wine won’t...”  
  
“No, no, I can work under pressure having drunk a glass of wine, I’m sure one sip won’t hurt me.”  
  
Hugh nodded and leant back as Andrew struggled into his jacket. “I am so sorry to have to cut this short.”  
  
“It’s no issues. You’ve got to go save lives. I understand.”  
  
“Thank you so much.”  
  
Andrew broke into a jog when he spotted his SUV at the end of the street. The lock beeped and Andrew stopped with his hand on the door handle. Hugh caught up and he smiled weakly.  
  
“You take care, don’t get injured rushing off to save other people.”  
  
Andrew bit his lip and smiled weakly. “Some of our paramedics have done that, that’s why I’m needed.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
Andrew licked his lips and then Hugh’s lips were pressing against his and his eyes widened a moment. Andrew sunk into the kiss and reached up to tangle his hair in Hugh’s hair.  
  
They held the kiss a moment, before, what seemed like an eternity later, Hugh pulled back smiling.  
  
“Can we do this again?”  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
“I’ll text you.”  
  
Andrew smiled and nodded, opening his car door. “I look forward to it.”  
  
Hugh nodded and Andrew jumped into the car.  
  
He took a moment to try and process everything that had just happened, smiling before he realised his pager was buzzing away and he his car leapt into life under his hands. Within seconds, he was driving away from the street, eyes on the road.  
  
Flicking his eyes to the rear view mirror, he realised that Hugh was watching him go. A smile slipped onto his face, and a soft warm feeling spread across his chest before he snapped into medical mode, preparing himself for the long night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew groaned and stretched his back out as he walked out of the front door of the hospital, glancing around. Visiting hours had just started and there was a majority of people making their way to reception, looking for their loved ones.  
  
“Got any plans, Cap’n?”  
  
“Bridger, I’ve told you before not to call me that,” Andrew glanced at his intern with a frown before he tugged his jacket on against the early morning chill. “I was planning to go home and get some sleep.”  
  
“Sleep? That’s boring. You’re young!”  
  
“I’m aware.” Andrew turned his phone back on, frowning as the Pear logo took forever to disappear.  
  
“I was wondering if, you wanted, I was meant to be going down to the zoo with Fitzgerald, but he ended up on a double shift and he cancelled like twenty minutes ago. I already bought tickets and I was thinking, maybe we could go together.”  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow. “Bridger, are you... asking me out on a date?”  
  
Bridger turned bright red. “Not at all, Cap’n! Uh, I mean, Sir, uh I mean-”  
  
“Just call me Andrew.” The doctor smiled before turning his attention to his phone as it vibrated at him, telling him it had turned on. Andrew gave his 4G ten minutes to connect before he frowned, finally accepting there had been no messages from Hugh.  
  
“So, Andrew... zoo?”  
  
Andrew looked up at the sky, noticing how it was a bright, sunny day – or rather, that’s what the weather was promising once the chill disappeared. He smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright. Zoo.”  
  
Bridger smiled and immediately made his way past the car park entrance, and Andrew frowned. “Bridger, where are you going?”  
  
“To grab a taxi..? Did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry, Cap’n- Andrew, Sir!”  
  
Andrew chuckled and tugged his SUV keys out his pocket, waving them so they jingled a little. “I have my truck with me, come on. Don’t muddy the seats, I’ll murder you.”  
  
Bridger laughed and followed Andrew to his SUV, clambering into it. Andrew sunk into the familiar leather, and smiled, running his hand over the steering wheel. The truck sprung to life the moment he turned the key, and it made a soft smile slip onto the doctor’s face.  
  
“Which zoo?”  
  
“Central Park.”  
  
If he had been pulling out, Andrew might have crashed.

-xox-

The zoo wasn’t that busy, in all honesty, but then again, it was a Thursday. Andrew held the cup of boiling hot coffee to his chest, letting it cool down before he even dared to try and take a sip. Bridger was currently staring into the penguin enclosure, enamoured by the penguins diving through the water, stopping here and there to peer at the humans staring into through the windows.  
  
One of them pecked at the glass where Bridger held his hand, and Andrew laughed softly as the intern jerked back, laughing a little. It was a wonder how anyone who saw the horrendous things they did on a daily basis could have such an innocent, childlike sense of wonder for the world around them.  
  
Andrew vaguely listened to the tour guide to his left, talking to some children, on what Andrew assumed was a school trip, about the penguins.  
  
“ _Spheniscus magellanicus_ , otherwise known as Magellanic penguins, come from South America, and they make their families and nests in places like Argentina, Chile and the Falkland Islands.” Andrew wasn’t aware of the words falling from his lips, and frowned at Bridger, who was currently staring up at him.  
  
“How do you know all that?”  
  
“When I was younger, I fancied the idea of becoming a zoo vet.”  
  
“You remember all that information from when you were a kid?”  
  
Andrew nodded and sipped his coffee. “That and,” he pointed to the information card in front of them. “It’s written right there.”  
  
Bridger burst into laughter and Andrew chuckled a little, turning around as Bridger did.  
  
“Penguins are my favourite animal.”  
  
“I hazarded a guess at that. You really like them that much?”  
  
Bridger nodded. “I actually had a run in with a penguin once. I was at the zoo when I was a kid with my Papa. A penguin escaped the enclosure and he came right up to me, sat on my feet, and then snapped at anyone who tried to take him away.”  
  
Andrew cooed before he fell into step beside Bridger. “That’s adorable.”  
  
“His name was Pete and the zoo sent me monthly updates and photos of him until he passed away a few years ago.”  
  
“Aw, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s cool. I sponsor penguins now. I donate to about four different charities.”  
  
“Is that why you have a penguin lanyard at work?”  
  
“And the WWF key ring.”  
  
“You’re a good man, Bridger.” Andrew paused to peer at the zoo map they had just gotten to, peering at the enclosures.  
  
“Can we go see the bears?”  
  
Andrew jumped a little and glanced at Bridger. “Bears?”  
  
“Yeah!” Bridger pointed to the enclosure. “Says they have brown bears. I’ve never seen a bear before.”  
  
Andrew swallowed a little, finding his throat to go tight. _Now, I work as the bear keeper in Central Park Zoo_ ; Hugh’s words echoed around Andrew’s head and he contemplated whether it would look like stalking should Andrew suddenly show up at Hugh’s place of work.  
  
“Please, Cap’n?”  
  
“I’m never getting rid of that nickname, am I?” He chuckled at Bridger before his shoulders sagged. “Alright, let’s go see the bears.”

-xox-

Andrew leant heavily on the side of the bear enclosure, staring in at the mother, being followed by two cubs. It was a sweet sight, and it made Andrew smile as he sipped at his coffee.  
  
“What kind of brown bears are these?” Bridger’s voice piped up from somewhere near Andrew’s shoulder and he cast his gaze onto the younger man.  
  
“ _Ursus arctos arctos_ – otherwise known as the Eurasian brown bear.”  
  
Bridger blinked a little and stared back at the bears. Andrew cleared his throat. “They’re normally distributed around Europe, Caucasus, Mongolia and Siberia, excluding the east.”  
  
“Someone knows their bears.”  
  
Andrew jumped at a familiar soft voice and almost vaulted over the bar he was clinging to. He turned around to smile at Hugh, flushing a little.  
  
“Oh, I just... picked stuff up over the years.”  
  
Hugh chuckled and stepped forward, leaning on the bar himself.  
  
“She’s a right beauty of a bear, I gotta say; and those cubs are lucky they have her for a Mother. She’s a right piece of work if you threaten them.”  
  
Bridger leaned forward to stare at Hugh. “Talking from personal experience?”  
  
Hugh lifted his wrist, showing two – fresher – bite marks on his forearm. “She got me pinned. Luckily, she’d already been darted so she let go and passed out pretty quickly.” Hugh rubbed them and turned to rest the small of his back against the wooden bar.  
  
Andrew cast his gaze over Hugh, finding he needed to bite on his inner cheek.  
  
The tan-coloured keepers’ costume was, surprisingly, quite tight fitting. The shorts hugged his thighs, showing his muscles off, and the shirt showed off the muscles in his shoulders – and Andrew tilted his head, looking at the map of scars that floated down his arms.  
  
Only to meet Hugh’s eyes and realise he had been caught staring. Andrew made a hasty break to the bin across the walkway.  
  
“So, do you know Andrew?”  
  
“Yea, Andrew and I know each other; of sorts.”  
  
Andrew rushed back. Bridger looked between them. Andrew cleared his throat.  
  
“Hugh is uh... Hugh was the one that I went on the date with last night.”  
  
“Oh God, I interrupted that didn’t I? I’m so-”  
  
Hugh frowned. “Don’t apologise. Andrew needed to do his job and I fully understood.”  
  
Bridger cleared his throat and Andrew frowned when he waved out. “Hey, Fitz! I thought you were on a double shift!” As he ran off, Andrew turned, only to frown even deeper.  
  
“But Fitzgerald is at work...”  
  
“Hey, Andrew, he was giving us some privacy.”  
  
Andrew turned back to Hugh and laughed a little, sounding awkward. “Right, of course he was, my mistake.”  
  
Hugh chuckled and Andrew made his way back to the side of the enclosure. “They really are beautiful.”  
  
“You wanna see something even more beautiful?”  
  
Andrew watched Hugh with a smile and he hesitated before he nodded. Hugh grabbed his wrist and immediately started walking off. Andrew had a bad feeling about this.

-xox-

Andrew was silent, as per the finger against Hugh’s lips, as he followed the man into a small cage. Goose bumps were creeping over his skin, and Andrew tried hard to ignore the fact that Hugh had lead him past four _staff and emergency personnel only_ signs.  
  
Hugh stopped a short walk in, and Andrew stumbled to his side – only for his eyes to widen and him to jerk backwards, kicking a food bucket. Hugh quickly put his hand over Andrew’s mouth as the bear in front of them started to wake up, making a soft grumbling sound in its throat.  
  
“Hey there now, Abi, it’s just me. It’s just Hugh.”  
  
Abi looked directly at Andrew, as if to say, _just you_? and Hugh chuckled. “This is Andrew, he’s a friend.”  
  
Andrew watched in awe as Hugh slowly got closer, only to kneel down and reach out. His hand stopped in midair, and Abi sniffed at it, before she settled down, letting Hugh stroke her snout.  
  
“That’s it girl...” Hugh turned and motioned for Andrew to come over with his free hand.  
  
The doctor shook his head, eyes wide, and Hugh smiled. “Would I tell you to if I thought she were unsafe?”  
  
Andrew hesitated but slowly walked forward to kneel next to Hugh. Abi reared her head, making a soft noise that sounded like it was dripping aggression. Every single part of Andrew’s body was primed to run, screaming at him to rush from the room and leave Hugh behind to whatever demise the bear might have in her mind, but he reached out either way.  
  
She growled as his hand got close to her flank, and Andrew jerked back.  
  
“Woah, woah!” Hugh wrapped his arm around Andrew to stop him falling back, simultaneously reaching out to pet Abi’s snout, hushing her. “Relax girl, relax. Andrew, just hold your hand out first, let her sniff it, let her make sure you’re not a threat.”  
  
Andrew held his shaking hand out and the bear leaned in to sniff it. For a moment, Andrew was sure she was going to grab his wrist and yank him forward to some gory demise, but then she lay her head back down with a huff, as though she were annoyed she had been disturbed from her sleep.  
  
Hugh motioned for Andrew to gently stroke her snout, and he did, smiling softly. She was soft, softer than what he would have thought for a bear, and Hugh echoed his smile.  
  
“She likes you.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah; she normally hates everyone.”  
  
“You just introduced me to an anti-social bear?”  
  
“Relax, you’re with me, she loves me. Ain’t that right, Abs?”  
  
The bear huffed again, and Hugh put his hand to his heart in mock offense. “Excuse me, Abi, you love me.”  
  
Abi made a noise that Andrew could have sworn was a chuckle and he burst into soft laughter. “She’s a right character.”  
  
Hugh stood up and smiled a little, moving to lean on the wall. “You got that right. She scares the new keepers half-to-death, but she’s a right little softy with me.”  
  
“Why is she in here by herself?”  
  
“She’s pregnant; we’re expecting the cubs any day now.”  
  
“Okay, so, you decided to introduce me to an anti-social, _heavily pregnant_ bear for our second date?”  
  
“Oh, you think this is a date?”  
  
“Isn’t it?”  
  
Hugh snorted. “Okay, yes it is, and I’m trying to impress you.”  
  
Andrew smiled shyly and looked away. “Well, it’s working.”  
  
Hugh smiled and then a light went on. Andrew startled, which seemed to stress Abi out, who whined a little. Andrew stood, and moved away.  
  
He looked her over as Hugh knelt back down next to her, gently rubbing over her stomach.  
  
“Is she an _Ursus arctos beringianus_?”  
  
Hugh looked back, obviously impressed. “Yep. Kamchatka brown bear. She’s a right beauty too.”  
  
Abi seemed to smile and Andrew smiled.  
  
“Where did she come from?”  
  
“Rescued from hunters over in the Paramushir Islands.”  
  
“Oh, the poor thing.”  
  
“That was three years ago... she’s definitely got better than what she used to be.”  
  
Andrew smiled and hesitantly moved to crouch down next to Hugh again, smiling. “She’s stunning.”  
  
Hugh nodded a little and smiled. “You want a picture of you hugging a bear?”  
  
Andrew’s eyes widened a little and adrenaline kicked through his system. “Seriously?”  
  
Hugh nodded and held his hand out. It took Andrew a moment to realise he was asking for Andrew’s phone, and he dropped it into Hugh’s open palm with a smile.  
  
“Just lay down, and _slowly_ wrap one arm around her neck, she’ll nuzzle you and then relax against her chest – but do _not_ touch her stomach. She will go for you.”  
  
The hairs on Andrew’s arms and neck raised again but he did as he was told. Abi sniffed at the side of his face, and Andrew felt like he might be sick, but then she huffed and rested her head on top of Andrew’s.  
  
The doctor laughed softly and Hugh was quick to take a few pictures.  
  
“Stunning. You’re not so bad either.”  
  
Andrew quickly disentangled himself from the bear, patting her snout softly, laughing. “Excuse you.”  
  
“I’m joking.” Hugh smiled and handed Andrew his phone back before he wrapped an arm around Andrew’s waist. The doctor’s eyes widened as Hugh slipped a hand behind the back of his neck and he swallowed.  
  
“May I?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
It took a few seconds, but then Hugh’s lips were pressing softly against Andrew’s and the doctor relaxed against the keeper, letting himself be lost in the kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around Hugh’s waist and back, tilting his head.  
  
Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, and Andrew felt like he couldn’t get enough. He felt like, if he didn’t kiss Hugh enough, then the world might crash around him.  
  
A whine escaped his lips as Hugh pulled away, both of them panting ever so slightly, and Hugh watched Abi, who was starting to stand up.  
  
“Time to go.”  
  
Andrew wasted no time in rushing out the caged room, breathing heavily as adrenaline sparked around his body once more. Hugh gently hushed her, and managed to get her to lay back down before he followed outside, smiling at Andrew.  
  
“So, there a third date on the cards?”  
  
Andrew chuckled. “I think so.”  
  
Hugh leant in for another short, sweet kiss, before he started leading Andrew out the keeper’s only area.

-xox-

Andrew finally found Bridger, back at the penguin enclosure, and had insisted on driving the intern home. That had been two hours ago, and Andrew was only just climbing into bed.  
  
Thankfully, he had two days off – unless they needed extra hands – and he could relax, and catch up on sleep.  
  
He headed onto his phone as he lay there yawning, going through his Facebook activity just before he passed out for two days.  
  
Hugh had accepted his friend request two days ago, and there were just a few status likes.  
  
Andrew was quick to upload two of the photos of him with Abi and smiled.  
  
_Best date ever; met a bear – true story_.  
  
He hit upload and then selected the better of the two, one where his face – and smile – could be seen to update his profile picture and smiled at the instant like from Hugh.  
  
Smiling, Andrew set his alarms, put his phone on charge on his bedside table, and let exhaustion finally taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an idea for a second chapter I might do... but we'll see how one modern day au goes down first.


End file.
